Kerr Smith
|birthplace = Exton, PA |family = Rick Smith Barbara Smith Allison Smith Harmoni Everett |yearsactive = 1996-present }} Kerr Van Cleve Smith is an American actor best known for his portrayal of Jack McPhee in Dawson's Creek. Biography Smith was born in Exton, a suburb of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, on March 9, 1972. His parents were Rick and Barbara Smith, and he also has a younger sister named Allison. Smith graduated from Henderson High School in 1990 and then went on to attend the University of Vermont, later graduating with a degree in Business Administration (Accounting and Finance). Afterwards, he moved to New York City, New York, where he quickly began his career in acting. After three years working on the soap-opera As the World Turns and films such as Hit and Runway and Lucid Days, Smith moved to Los Angeles, California. There, he landed the role of Jack McPhee on the hit series Dawson's Creek after being in the city for only seven weeks. Smith also has a slew of other film and TV show credits over the last eighteen years, including Final Destination, E-Ring, Justice, Life Unexpected, and My Bloody Valentine 3D. In his personal life, he is also the co-owner of the Venice Beach Beer Company, and his hobbies include flying airplanes and riding motorcycles. On Criminal Minds Smith portrayed murder suspect and acrotomophile Frank Cowles in the Season Ten episode "X". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "X" (2014) TV episode - Frank Cowles *The Fosters (2014) as Robert Quinn (5 episodes) *Produce (2014) as Mitch Minniear *Criticized (2013) as William Reynolds *Saige Paints the Sky (2013) as David Copeland *Death Artists, Inc. (2012) as Stephen (short) *NCIS (2011) as Navy Lieutenant Jonas Cobb (2 episodes) *Life Unexpected (2010-2011) as Ryan Thomas (26 episodes) *The Forgotten (2009) as Patrick Dent *Eli Stone (2008-2009) as Paul Rollins (5 episodes) *My Bloody Valentine 3D (2009) as Axel Palmer *Civil Strife (2008) as SFC Smathers (short) *Crossroads (2008) as SSG John Smathers (short) *CSI: NY (2007) as Drew Bedford (4 episodes) *Justice (2006-2007) as Tom Nicholson (13 episodes) *E-Ring (2005-2006) as Bobby Wilkerson (16 episodes) *The Closer (2005) as Blake Rawlings *CSI: Miami (2005) as Matthew Wilton *Charmed (2004-2005) as Kyle Brody (10 episodes) *Silver Lake (2004) as Dennis Patterson *Road Kill (2004) as Jason (short) *Cruel Intentions 3 (2004) as Jason Argyle (video) *Miss Match (2003) as Santa Claus *Dawson's Creek (1998-2003) as Jack McPhee (113 episodes) *Critical Assembly (2002) as Bobby Damon *The Outer Limits (2002) as Zach Burnham *Pressure (2002) as Steve Hillman *The Forsaken (2001) as Sean *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000) as A Collins Boy (uncredited) *Final Destination (2000) as Carter Horton *The Broken Hearts Club: A Romantic Comedy (2000) as Catcher *Lucid Days in Hell (1999) as Kelly *Hit and Runway (1999) as Joey Worciuekowski *Baywatch (1998) as Sean *As the World Turns (1996-1997) as Ryder Hughes/Teddy Ellison Hughes (24 episodes) 'DIRECTOR' *Dawson's Creek (2002) - 1 episode 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors